gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Desil Galette
Desil Galette (デシル・ガレット Deshiru Garetto) is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. Personality & Character It is hard to determine Desil's true personality and character. When he first met Flit, he seemed like a typical cheerful and innocent young boy who had a playful streak. However after stealing the Gundam he changes. While still playful he no longer seems innocent and cheerful, instead he gives off the impression of a cat playing with a mouse, a predator toying with prey for his own amusement. He also appears more mature, far more mature than a young boy should be. Desil also doesn't care about a person's life as shown in episode 14. Skills and Abilities As an X-Rounder, Desil possesses the same abilities similar to Flit and Yurin L'Ciel, which he uses effectively when he piloted the AGE-1 Gundam, surprising both Flit Asuno and Woolf Enneacle. Despite his young age he is shown to be a very capable pilot to the point where he can even pull difficult stunts while fighting the UE mobile suit types when he hijacked the Gundam from Flit. History Desil Galette is first met when Flit almost runs him over with a scooter. Desil had a small injury that Flit offered to take care of back on the Diva. At the time this event seemed to be a coincidence, however events indicate that Desil set everything up so he could get the opportunity to observe Flit and the Gundam. After Flit treats the wound Desil plays a game of tag by bouncing around the gravity-less room until Flit caught him. After that he asks to see the mobile suits on the ship, to which Flit agrees seeing nothing wrong with a young boy being interested in mobile suits. When the UE presence was made known Desil stole the AGE device from Flit and used it to activate the Gundam which he piloted out into space. There he engaged the Gafran, however from Flit's eyes it appeared Desil wasn't serious and was only playing around as the Gundam zipped around the battlefield in a manner similar to Desil's earlier game. Still Desil proved to have amazing skill and could read the Gafran so well he knew what they were going to do. After the battle Desil took the Gundam to isolated section of the colony's port, with Flit following in an Genoace, where he returned both the AGE device and the Gundam to Flit saying that he expected more from them. Later Desil could be seen observing the Diva through a window, saying how he was disappointed with Flit and the white mobile suit. Than several cloaked figures appeared who admonished Desil, citing how he was a member of EDEN and that he shouldn't be associating with "these" people. Desil apologized and explained that he thought they would be interesting. When Flit and Woolf were battling a Zedas outside the Madorna mobile suit workshop Desil could in a very well furnished room observing the battle remotely, during which he gave the Zedas orders to retreat since he found the battle uninteresting. After the UE retreated from their attack on Fardain, during which the Zedas was finally defeated by the AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow, Desil could be found in his room once more, though this time he had trashed it in a fit of temper. He frustratingly calls out that he is stronger than this. Trivia *Desil's Voice Actress, Ayahi Takagaki also voiced Feldt Grace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Desil is the youngest person ever to pilot a Gundam in the overall metaseries. *In episode 10 Desil's attitude towards combat is shown to be somewhat like Chang Wufei. On the one hand he has little interest in uninteresting battles. On the other hand he has fits of temper when he loses in battle. That is where the similarities end as it the two fight for different ideals. *He's somewhat like Ali Al-Saachez; he tends to underestimate his enemies, thristy for battles, manipulative and showing no mercy towards lives despite being only 7 years old. His attitudes of these remain unchanged in his adulthood. Gallery Desil.png|Desil Galette (115 A.G.) Redhead.jpg Decil2.jpg Decil in pilot suit.png HHo48.jpg|Top left: Decil Galette by A.G. 141 2nd_chara_b_025.gif External Links